Gaara's Little Flower
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: Tenten's giving birth, how does her husband Gaara react? OneShot! GaaTen! Request for Liyah.the.Dutchess


Gaara's Little Flower.

TentenGaara

A/N: I don't own the following characters.

This OneShot is for .Dutchess I hope you like it!

--

Gaara paced up and down the corridor of Suna hospital. Every time he passed the door to the birthing room, he paused and listened. Screams were coming from inside that room, a mother was in labour. That mother also happened to be Gaara's wife, Tenten.

Tenten had moved to Suna two years ago, following the death of her cousin in Konoha. She and Gaara had formed a friendship, which had then developed. Tenten was overjoyed when Gaara had asked for her hand in marriage. She had been even more thrilled when she had found out she was expecting.

Gaara on the other hand was not as excited as his "better half", as Kankuro often joked. A kid? He hadn't had the best childhood, as many people knew. So Gaara was a little nervous about the arrival of his son or daughter. He was determined to be a better father to his kid than his father was to him.

--

_9 Month's Later . . ._

_Gaara leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. It had been a long day. The new Genin were getting on his nerves already. They wanted A-Rank missions right off the bat! Gaara made a mental note to check if any of the Genin was related to Naruto. _

_A knock at his door made Gaara sit up straight._

'_Enter' he said, and folded his hands together. _

_Tenten opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Seeing who it was Gaara relaxed and smiled. She smiled back at him. She walked up to his desk and examined the messy top._

'_Long day?' she asked._

'_You could say so' Gaara replied and put his hands to his temples again._

_Tenten walked around the desk and stood behind her husband. She placed her hands on his neck, and massaged it gently. Gaara relaxed into her grip, and sighed._

'_Those new Genin will be the death of me' he complained._

_Tenten paused but continued to massage his neck. She sighed thoughtfully._

'_Something wrong?' Gaara asked._

'_No nothing is wrong; I just received some news today' _

'_Good or bad?'_

'_Depends on how you look at it' _

_She finished massaging Gaara's neck and sat down on his lap. Tenten looked him full in the face, searching his eyes. Gaara stared back, curiosity etched on his face. Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. She stood and walked back around to the front of his desk and perched on the end of it._

'_I'm pregnant' she said._

--

Gaara resumed his pacing, shaking his head every now and then. His hands were sweaty and shaky.

'Get a grip little brother, she'll be okay' Temari consoled him.

'Although I wouldn't go in there if I was you, she might cut off you manhood with a scalpel' Kankuro laughed.

Gaara glared at him and Temari smacked him across the back of the head.

'She'll pull through Gaara-sensei, don't worry' Matsuri said, and smiled.

Unfortunately Tenten chose this moment to scream extremely loudly, louder than Gaara thought possible. Temari and Matsuri winced and Kankuro shook his head.

'Trust my little brother to get his wife knocked up two months into marriage' he said.

Temari gave him a lethal glance and Gaara sighed. Matsuri slapped Kankuro lightly on the chest and almost knocked off her engagement ring. Kankuro grabbed her hand, laughing silently. Matsuri gave him a playful push and a soppy lovey-dovey look. Gaara turned away sickened. Was he and Tenten like that? He didn't think so.

The screams subsided inside the birthing room, and Gaara's head snapped up. The nurse came out, panting but grinning.

'Lord Kazekage congratulations! Your wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl' the nurse said. 'You may go in and see them now'

Gaara nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. He took a deep breath and strode forwards past the nurse and into the birthing room.

--

Tenten lay in the bed, cradling their daughter in her arms. She looked up as Gaara entered. She gave him a small, weak smile.

'I did it' she whispered.

Gaara nodded and moved closer, slowly. Tenten, sensing Gaara's uncertainty, smiled wider.

'It's okay, you can come closer' she whispered.

Gaara nodded again, and moved up right next to the bed. He sat down on the wooden chair. Tenten raised the little girl so Gaara could see her.

The child was small, and seemed fragile to Gaara. Soft light brown hair covered her head, and a small hand was curled over the blanket. As Gaara watched, his daughter opened her eyes and stared at him. They were bright, bottle green like his. Gaara smiled, and rubbed Tenten's back.

'May I?' he asked, and gestured to hold her.

'Of course' Tenten said, and handed him the child.

Gaara took his daughter in his arms and cradled her. He could smell her soft baby smell, and her skin was soft, like feathers. He was so engrossed in his child that he did not hear the others come in behind him.

'Wow Tenten! Gaara's still got his manhood!' Kankuro said loudly.

Gaara and Temari both threw him a dirty look. Matsuri whispered in her fiancé's ear, and Kankuro looked a little sheepish.

'Kankuro, I'd like to see what you would be like after Matsuri went through childbirth with _your _child' Tenten retorted weakly.

Kankuro's eyes widened and shook his head, scared. Temari, who was standing behind Gaara, sighed.

'Oh look at her, she's adorable!' she whispered.

'Any ideas on names?' Matsuri asked.

Gaara paused and looked down at his daughter.

'Hanako, it means flower child' Gaara said, and looked over at Tenten.

'Hanako it is' she said and grinned.

--

_11 Years Later . . ._

Hanako bounded down the stairs of her home, two at a time as usual. Her brown hair was tied into two buns at the top of her head. She entered the kitchen where her nine months pregnant mum, Tenten, was cooking eggs. Her younger brother Hiro was sitting at the table talking to her father, Gaara the Kazekage.

'Morning!' she said brightly.

Her father gave her a small nod and Hiro waved. Hiro was the spitting image of their father and his twin sister Kamiko was the spitting image of their mother. Kamiko herself was helping Tenten cook eggs. Uncle Kankuro often asked Tenten who the good looking one was of the kids, and usually earned a slap upside the head from Gaara.

'Morning honey!' Tenten said brightly.

Hanako plunked down at the table and waited for her mother to finish with the eggs.

'Hanako I want you to eat as much as you can okay? You need your energy for the Genin exam today' her mother said.

Hanako rolled her eyes, and Hiro raised an eyebrow. Kamiko giggled. Gaara smirked and turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

'Yeah okay Mum! But I don't need to worry about it! All of Dad's extra training should have helped!' Hanako stated.

'Don't be so sure' Hiro said, in that annoying way of his.

'Just be prepared' her father said 'You've been spending too much time around Temari'

'But Aunt Temari is awesome' Hanako whined.

Tenten sighed and shook her head. Then a swift stab of pain echoed through her stomach, and she gasped. Gaara was by her side in an instant. Tenten was doubled over with the pain.

'The baby's coming' she hissed.

Then the whole of Gaara's brood raced out the door to the hospital, like the disorganized, happy family they were. As they ran, Hanako made a mental note to ask her mum not to get pregnant again.

**The End.**


End file.
